


Awards

by LilyaValkov



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyaValkov/pseuds/LilyaValkov
Summary: A few scenes about Joe and Dacre.
Relationships: Dacre Montgomery & Joe Keery, Dacre Montgomery/Liv Pollock, Joe Keery/Dacre Montgomery, Joe Keery/Maika Monroe
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey.

The weight of a firm hand on his shoulder startled Dacre. He turned around and found Joe looking at him in a funny way. 

-You okay there? You just spaced out.

Montgomery puts a tight smile on his face taking a step back in a casual movement, shaking off Keery’s hand over him.

-Yeah. I’m just… a little overwhelmed.

The entry to the Critics Choice Awards it’s crowded, and the organizing committee comes and goes telling people where to sit. Joe moves out of the way in the hall, coming near his co-worker and pressing his side against Dacre.

-I feel you.

Keery looks for Natalia among the people and found her chatting with Shawn, a little beyond where they were. At the corner of his eye, he saw Dacre shifting in his place.

-Are you sure you’re okay? You look tense.  
-I am.

The reply comes with a snap and the blond regrets instantly seeing the expression on Joe’s face. He sighs and looks away.

-Sorry. I’m just a little upset by the screams of that reporter.

Realization dawned on the brunet, and he shoves Montgomery gently.

-The one asked you to smile? Don’t pay them attention man. Although, you look more handsome when you smile.

Keery winks and pats him in the middle of his back; and really, Dacre can’t blame him. After all, Joe is an affectionate person at a physical level, but the blond is uncomfortable with this constantly little touches. 

In the beginning, he doesn’t care about that; then, the fans started shipping Billy and Steve because of the unintentionally homoerotic shower scene. Unwittingly, he became very self-aware every time he interacted with his co-worker. 

A poke to his side and Montgomery went back to the present. A woman with anxious eyes and a tag that reads “Saloon Coordination” was standing right in front of him.

-This way, please.

Dacre blinked and followed her. Joe was behind him with Natalia and Shawn, who had joined them a minute ago without the Australian noticing. Fortunately, Keery makes no comments about this new lost-in-his-thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Montgomery was still in California, reunited with his agent to check his agenda before he goes back home. A couple of interviews and a photobook were set for the next month. In March, the shooting of the music video from a promising band called The Spirits. In April, Stranger Things. 

Sam tells him that like the past season, he’ll not be allowed to read the scripts until the table-read. However, what the Duffer brothers did tell her was that Billy would have more action scenes, and therefore, Dacre had to work his stamina and flexibility.

-So, yoga and swimming! I already have a personal trainer for you. I’ll send the schedule this week. 

Montgomery agreed. It was impossible not to, with her face blooming in that enthusiastic way.

Once the meeting concluded, the blond was left alone in his hotel room. That night he will be flying back to Perth. Until then, he can relax from the stress of the last days. 

Lying in bed, with a habano in one hand and his phone in the other, Dacre scrolls through the news; reading without enthusiasm. Sam configured it for him to see every article with his name in it. It was annoying but necessary. At least, that was she said. His manager explained that that kind of thing was interview material and if he keeps updated, nothing will surprise him in future panels. It sounds logical, he thinks; so, he does the homework.

The photos from the Critics Choice Awards were already everywhere.

The blond stops in a few to contemplate his look. He can’t help it, the ghost of his middle school days always tormenting him. Then he stumbled across the shots taken when they, the three actors of Stranger Things, announced the Best Supporting Actress.

With a snort, Montgomery tabbed the gallery to send a text to Joe with a silly joke about the faces he made in that stage. As a reply, Keery sent a selfie with another dork expression that makes Dacre laugh loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dacre’s flying back to LA.

He just stayed in Perth for a couple of days, mostly to be present on his sister’s birthday and have some family quality time. Now, the blond is coming back to the USA to attend the SAG Awards.

Liv is sitting next to him, with her headphones on and eyes closed, humming some song that he can’t recognize. Although he wasn’t prepared to showing up on a red carpet with a plus one, Sam insisted on her accompanying.

-You don’t have to be in a full-loving mode with her. I understand you two just started dating, but the pictures of Perth’s airport are out there, and it makes sense if you start taking Olivia with you here and there. Don’t you think?

Like always, he can’t say no.

So, here is Dacre Montgomery, traveling the skies with a sweet chick as a potential girlfriend. He doesn’t know her that well, but the brunette always had a pretty smile and a kind word for him. Surely, it could be worse.

However, the blond still feels very anxious, knowing that everybody’s going to put the title of ‘girlfriend’ on her.

Another hour passed and with ten ahead, Dacre was willing to find something to entertain himself. After one look at his companion, he remembered the music video that soon he’ll star. His agent sent the song that weekend and the blond forget to hear it.

Montgomery searched among the music on his cell phone and found it by the name Hurricanes. With his headphones on, Dacre played the song.

The replay option is on, but shortly he’s melting in his seat under the tunes. The melody seems familiar, like a remembrance that he couldn’t place. Until a face starts to draws behind his eyelids. And maybe it was because of a particular chord or harmony, who knows. But suddenly, the blond finds himself thinking about Joe. 

The young man opens his eyes and frowns: “Why would I…? Oh, right”.

One night in which he went to dinner with Keery, Charlie, and Natalia; Heaton and the brunet were enthusiastically talking about music. Not having the same experience that they of being part of a band, he joined the conversation after the topic move to instruments brands. Still, Montgomery learned that evening about Post Animal and added the few songs they have on Spotify to his regular playlist. 

Of course, Hurricane by The Spirits had the same experimental essence that Joe’s band.

Pleased with his association, Dacre sends the track to his co-worker, suggesting that he may like it. Almost no time pass when the reply comes: 'Oh, yes. I was trying to remember the name of this band a few days ago actually. Went to a gig last June and they were performing. They are amazing. How are you?’.

The next hour went by on an easy text conversation with Joe, his plans for the stay in the USA, the past days in Perth, his doubts about showing up with Olivia at the SAG Awards. Keery reassured him: 'It’s not a big deal. I’m going with Maika myself. Don’t think about it and you will go unnoticed. Well, as unnoticed as your handsomeness allows’.

Dacre chocked. The guy always manages to take him by surprise with all this brotherly-flirting the blond still can’t cope.


End file.
